


Hidden

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt“Midnight. Behind the drop ship. Come alone.”





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, or suggestions, feel free to comment. If enough readers like this, I may make it multi chaptered.  
> Thanks! :)

_ “Midnight. Behind the drop ship. Come alone.” _

She saw, etched in the wall of the cave. She knew it was for her. But why would he want to meet back at the camp, of all places, near the very people who had nearly killed him?

Regardless, she had waited until the moon was at the highest point in the sky, sneaking to the back of the drop ship. She tiptoed, careful not to startle any of the delinquents on night duty.

The shadow of him was cast on the ground, and she went.

“I’m here.” she whispered, right behind him.

“Thank God.” he breathed in a sigh of relief. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I just want to know- why would you come back here?”

“I wanted to see you; make sure you were okay.”

“You know I’m fine. But we could have gone anywhere else, just not here, where you can get caught and tied up again, and this time they’d kill you for sure.”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt.” he told her, startling her.

“Do you really care that much?” she asked him, curious.

“Yes.” he whispered, cupping her face in his palms.

“Then why can’t we sneak away? Just run away?”

“You know why. They need you.”

“They don’t need me. You know what they did to me.”

“I’ll get you when the time is right, when you won’t be missed. Just trust me.”

She could hear the rustling of trees as the wind passed through, whipping her long hair around her face.

“I should go,” she told him. “Before someone finds out that I’m gone.”

“Alright. But I will see you again?” he asked her hopefully.

“Of course.” she reached up, touching his hands, still on her chin.

She turned, hurriedly tiptoeing away to her bed on the ground, hoping he got back to safety.


End file.
